Berth Restraints
by Darkest-Doctor
Summary: For buggy-love. Ratchet decides Blaster needs to pay a little before he can get repairs. Shattered Glass G1verse, dubcon, kink.


This crack-somehow-turned-vaguely-serious fic is dedicated to my dearest **buggy-love**, who plays the most kickass SG!Ratchet I have ever seen in my damn life, who I blame wholeheartedly for the absolute cracktastic pairing that seems to be dominating my harddrive at the moment. _Thank you for that, buggy. _B[

My second Transformers fic, somehow edging into previously two uncharted territories known as Shattered Glass and smut in one fell swoop, and this is _entirely_ the fault of the RP I'm in. I even ended up livestreaming this and I'd like to thank **riotbot**_, _**cactuscat**, and **thatsjustprime** for sitting through the epic teasing debacle that was the stream, putting up with me being a general manwhore, and offering constructive advice and keyboard smashing replies. B] _You're welcome, you three. _

**_!WARNINGS!_: **Alright see that? It's bold for a _reason_. Within this fic there are several possibly triggering subject matter. There is _**sticky**_, _**extremely dubcon interfacing**_, _**humiliation**_, and _**bondage**_. If you ignore this and you trigger some kind of panic attack or you become offended, it is no longer my responsibility. Consider yourself warned. _**This was graphically written and you may not like it, so just hit the back button if you're concerned. **  
><em>

Summary: For buggy-love. Ratchet decides Blaster needs to pay a little before he can get repairs. Shattered Glass G1verse, dubcon, kink.  
><span>Rating<span>: M for Ratchet's Throbbing Spike of Power.  
><span>Pairings<span>: Ratchet/Blaster, **dubcon**  
><span>Universe<span>: Shattered Glass G1  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: Oh god, could you imagine if I was actually in charge of Transformers? The fandom would be so fucked...

"J-Jou…jou've _**got**_ to be kidding me." One would be hard-pressed to locate a more horrified expression in the known galaxy than the one currently adorning Blaster's faceplates. His optics were pinned to a mint green bundle being presented to him by Ratchet, whose slag-eating grin did nothing to assuage the stricken look on the darker mech.

"Nope. Dead serious."

"Nein," Blaster deadpanned, crossing his arms in defiance as his audio fins vibrating in agitation. "I'm not going to do it."

"Do you _want_ to be repaired?" the medic pressed, shaking the bundle slightly. Blaster's optic ridge twitched slightly.

"But…zhat'z _zo_ humiliating!" he whined. Ratchet raised an optic ridge slightly, grin unchanged as he shook the bundle again. Blaster started fidgeting, optics flickering as he became more and more uncomfortable. There was a long moment of silence.

"_**Fine**_!" he snapped, snatching the bundle with a snarl and half-storming, half-limping off to the back room, muttering venomously about "fragging_** zadiztic**__ medicz_" the whole way there. Ratchet's grin only widened as he watched the frazzled audiobot depart, leaning against a berth in amusement as he awaited the resulting humiliation about to unfold. After several cycles of incensed half-shouts from the back—"_vhere doez zhis part even__** go**__?_"—" _how did jou even __**get**__ zhis zhing!"—_it fell silent, punctuated at last by a resigned sigh.

"Do I…really _haf_ to…?"

"You said you were sick of limping, right?" Ratchet scoffed. "Stop being such a emberling about it and _get out here!_"

"…_zlagger_." Another moment passed before Blaster finally stepped out from the back room, optics dimmed in angry shame. He was wearing an impossibly tight, mint-green nurse uniform, complete with a cheesy pillbox cap and a white-green garter. His lip components seemed frozen in a perma-pout, something that might have been cute if he hadn't been glaring pure murder at the medic in front of him.

"Alright, I'm drezzed in zhis ztupid outfit," he growled, audio fins twitching furiously. "Now repair mein leg, ja?" Ratchet repressed a chuckle and waved at one of the berths.

"Of course. Lie down, I'll get right to it." Still glaring a horrible, acid-filled death, Blaster skittered over to a berth, opting not to make anymore commentary as Ratchet started rifling through his tools. "So what was it you broke off? The energon transport tube, right? Left leg?"

"Ja, I marked it vith jour fragging lacy zhing," Blaster ground out, grimacing as his servos worried at the hem of the dress. "Can't mizz zhe blasted zhing." Ratchet smirked, unseen, and casually palmed the button on his console to activate the berth restraints; the resultant squawk behind him was music to his audios.

"Oh, _kommt auf_, jou're replacing _ein_ tube! Zurely I'm not going to jerk around _**zhat**_ much am I?" Blaster protested, vocals a tint panicked as he thrashed about fruitlessly. Ratchet laughed, walking back over to the berth with a welder and a small box of spare parts.

"Did I forget to mention that there was _another_ portion to your costume?" the medic replied off-handedly, ignoring the sudden staticky complaint from his "patient". "It requires a bit of medical modification and I just _can't_ have you running off on me now."

"Like I _could _run," Blaster snarled, angry boiling down to a simmer as he accepted the futility of his situation. "Juzt get it over vith, ja…it'z bad enough I haf to be drezzed in zhis ztupid outfit."

"Stop giving me orders in _my_ medbay, _Nurse_ Blaster," Ratchet said, tone more teasing than rebuke as he waved the welder threateningly, "or else I'll cut off something vital by accident."

"Of course," Blaster sneered. "_By accident_." Regardless, the audiobot fell silent, cowed into submission by his fear of the mech. Ratchet smirked again and set himself to work, manually releasing the restraint on Blaster's right leg.

"Not telling jou how to do jour job, but my injury is on the _left_," Blaster sniped, audio fins nearly tucked against his helm defensively.

"What did I say about giving orders?" Ratchet replied coolly, rapping Blaster's shin with the welder. "I _know_ where your injury is. I'm just not going to risk you attempting to escape after I repaired it." The medic's shark grin completely devoured the hopeless expression Blaster was making; if hadn't been sure before of the audiobot's intentions, he sure as slag did now. "Now _hold still_. If I weld this on wrong, you're going to have a pit of a time walking."

Opting not to wait on Blaster's medbay-induced paranoid response, Ratchet grabbed the bot's pede and started arranging his modification, satisfied almost immediately with the placement for welding. It was about a klik and a half of metal being welded together before Blaster figured out what he was welding.

"_FRAG NO. _Jou are _not_ putting heel ztrutz on me!" The audiobot started thrashing as far as he could manage to, kicking out furiously in an attempt to dislodge the medic. Snarling, Ratchet wrestled the flailing leg under his arm, continuing to weld despite Blaster's emphatic resistence.

"You are _such_ an emberling!" he snapped, slamming his elbow into Blaster's thigh irritably when his work was interrupted by a particularly violent jerk. "Keep this up and I'll _weld your audio fins to the blasted wall, __**understand**__?_"

"Keh! Jou vouldn't!"

"Oh, I _wouldn't_?" Ratchet jerked his helm back around to lock glares with his victim, the stare-down only ended when Ratchet dropped the welder long enough to make a swipe at the fins in question.

"Ach! Okay, _okay_!" Blaster's pout had returned, audio fins vibrating close to his helm again. "Don't touch zhem! I'll ztop moving!"

"That's a good bot." Ratchet went back to work, grin reinstated, taking his sweet time in welding the heel struts on Blaster's pedes. The humiliation was a task he didn't want to rush, especially since Blaster was so vocally resistant to the whole procedure. While it was not as painful as he would have liked it to be for the audiobot, the small noises of frustration and whimpering distress were music to the medic's audios. The tube replacement ended up fulfilling that lacking requirement. Blaster had done such a poor job welding the break shut, Ratchet had to devote several highly painful minutes to tearing the melted caps off of the connection points in order to reinstall the replacement.

"There we are. Good as new," Ratchet announced, smiling disarmingly as Blaster started to relax under the restraints, paranoia ebbing as the promise of pain was removed. "Just need one finishing touch and I can let you out." The audiobot froze up again, optics narrowing.

"…vhat elze could zhere pozzibly be?" he hazarded, tone chilly and nervous.

"The deal was you would assist in my medbay for the cycle in the uniform of _my_ chosing," Ratchet replied, grin widening ever so slightly. "I borrowed a little toy from Skyfire to both enhance your experience and keep you from running out on me." The medic lifted an object from the counter behind him, twirling it around his finger idly. "He assures me it will keep you within ten feet of the meday doors at all times."

"Oh, _**frag no**_!" Blaster screeched, half-arched off the berth in an attempt to break free as his optics recognized a shock collar similar to the one Starscream had been forced to wear during his arranged sojourns to their base. "Jou are _not_ making me vear zhat! Nein!"

"Stop whining so much," Ratchet said, dialing in a code and unlocking the collar, amused expression only growing. "It'll only hurt if you try to run."

"Kommt auf!" Blaster whimpered, optics flickering nervously. "I promize I von't run! Juzt don't make me vear zhat!" Ratchet ignored the plea, securing the collar with a smirk and a dooming click.

"It's not that I don't trust you…oh, wait. I don't." Ratchet stood, clapping imaginary dust off his servos as he deactivated the restraints and unlocked the doors to the medbay. "Now get up. Make sure you can walk with those mods."

"….jou're ein glitch." Blaster swung his legs off the berth, clunking his knees together as he tried to compensate for the additional height. His first attempt to stand ended in failure, the audiobot forced back to his seat with trembling legs. His second ended better, though he looked more like a baby deer trying to walk than the communications officer he was supposed to be.

"Keep it up, Blaster," Ratchet warned, shuffling through his tools. "I can activate that collar remotely." The grousing mech fell silent afterward, opting to walk around the medbay instead, taking baby steps in an attempt to locate some form of grace.

Naturally, this was the exact moment Blurr chose to burst through the medbay's doors, clutching a bleeding arm with a growling inflective on his glossa.

"RATCHET! I need a quick—"Blurr's half-shout cut off, his sole optic focusing on Blaster, who had gone from irritable to absolutely horrified in half a klik. There was a moment of dead silence in the medbay, split only by the small clicks of Blaster's knees as he struggled to remain upright under the scrutiny.

"K-K…" Blurr seemed incapable of words, his insane grin widening to impossible proportions as Blaster stumbled slightly.

"Don't—"

"_**KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_"

"Zt-Ztop laughing!" Blaster shouted, his optics flickering in a panic as Blurr bent over, clutching his midsection as he wailed with laughter. "It…I-! I needed repairz!"

"—_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH—**_"

"ZTOP LAUGHING, JOU GLITCH!" Blaster made to step towards the incapacitated intel mech, only to roll his ankle and collapse back onto the berth, arms flailing to keep his aft off the ground.

"_**K-KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—**_"Blurr was nearly on the ground himself, unable to do anything other than laugh at the flailing mess of audiobot in front of him. Ratchet, noting the growing puddle of energon on his floor, opted to intervene.

"Blurr, you needed something?"

"_**KYAHAHAHAHA!**_" Blurr held up his injured arm, attempting to quell his laughter as Blaster struggled upright again with an indignant look on his faceplates. "I needed-_kyahahaha_-a fuel line patched u-_kyahahaHAHA_-Shockwave got in a luck shooAH_**AHAHAHAHA!**_"

Blaster, finally relocating his legs as Ratchet moved to inspect Blurr's damage, leaned against the berth, his face set in a permascowl as the rest of his day seemed predicted from the bleeding, laughing mess in the medbay.

"I fragging hate all of jou."

~.~.~.~.~

By the time the medbay officially closed for the day, Blaster was more than ready to defect to the Decepticon army out of sheer humiliation. Every bot in the army had magically appeared in the medbay for some reason, regardless of injury status. After Blurr had left, hardly able to stand from laughing so much, Prowl and Jazz had come in to buff out more than a few suspicious scratches. Jazz had to leave to calm down and even Prowl had lost some of his famed composure at the sound of Blaster wobbling around, retrieving various tools for the medic. Skyfire had come in shortly after, claiming he had supplies to drop off despite the fact that his arms were entirely empty. He then struck up a conversation with Ratchet, as if nothing was unusual at all, but the amusement in his optics and the nearly constant visual perusal of Blaster's new uniform had betrayed his true purpose in the medbay.

Blurr had returned with Goldbug later, not even bothering to hide the fact that he had come back entirely to torment Blaster, hefting the smaller mech up by his collar to show off Blaster's humiliation. Goldbug had hovered around the medbay for hours after that, giggling every so often from the hallway; Blaster could only guess how many pictures the spy had taken before he finally left. First Aid had rolled in late for his duty cycle and had only stayed long enough to make several lewd comments and deliberately palm Blaster's aft before fleeing under threat of pain from Ratchet, the medic more than a little fragged off that his normal aid was high again.

Wheeljack had appeared, half his arm gone, and had promptly ignored Blaster after his initial laughing fit, opting to speak over Blaster's helm about "Ratchet's new nurse" as his arm was replaced. The final blow occurred when Prime stormed into the medbay under no pretenses, stopped long enough to stare at Blaster with hatefully amused optics, laugh, and walk back out, commending Ratchet on a "job well done" on the way out. The only saving grace of the solar cycle was that Steeljaw had not been around for the whole ordeal, though—if Goldbug had taken the amount of pictures Blaster assumed he had—he was probably going to find out anyway.

The entire solar cycle had been an exercise in abject, wobbling humiliation and Blaster was more than relieved when he heard Ratchet lock the doors for the night. To his credit, he had only tried to run once; he had made it to the hallway before the heel struts and collar worked simultaneously, shocking him painfully as he tripped and fell flat on his faceplates. Now that the cycle was over, however, Blaster took comfort that he would soon be stripped of the collar and uniform, even allowing himself a tentative pat on the back for not breaking down and offlining himself. All he had to do now was wait.

"Alright, I suppose I should remove those heel struts," Ratchet said at last, finally finished with organizing tools. Blaster scrambled onto the berth again, chirping happily. His torment was almost over and all he wanted was to hide in his quarters, suck down an energon ration, and play Mozart until he could forget that this entire day ever happened. He was so clouded with relief he nearly didn't noticed the restraints snapping back into place.

Almost.

"….Herr Doktor, I don't zhink jou need to vorry about me moving," Blaster pointed out, tugging on one of the wrist restraints irritably. "If jou're taking zhem off, I vouldn't be moving until zhey're off."

"I thought of something else you could help me with, Blaster," Ratchet said nonchalantly, walking towards the berth with an air of sinister glee. "As often as you've been in here, I still haven't gotten the chance to examine your structure."

"…I'm not following." Blaster kept his optics trained on the medic suspiciously, wishing, not for the first time, that he was strong enough to break the berth restraints.

"I don't have many notes on audiobot structures," Ratchet replied, tone neutral as he reached out and dragged a finger down one of Blaster's audio fins at an agonizingly slow pace. "I trust you'll be able to help me rectify this, _Nurse_ Blaster?" Blaster shuddered, optics offlining briefly as the pleasurable feedback conflicted with his almost-primal rejection of the medic.

"N-Nein! I'm not juzt going to lie hier vhile jou—"Blaster cut himself off as the shock collar activated, the rest of his sentence lost to a half-shriek, Ratchet grinning above him.

"Well, now we can do this one of two ways," Ratchet replied, tone nearly singing as his servo traced a path from the audio fin to Blaster's chassis, rounding the tape deck slowly. "The easy way, or the hard way?"

"F-Frag jou!" Blaster spat, straining against the restraints as Ratchet tutted his disapproval.

"Ah…how unfortunate. At least _one_ of us will enjoy this." Electricity coursed through Blaster's frame as Ratchet pressed the button again, the audiobot screaming curses as his structure bent off the berth, restraints digging into his limbs as he tried to thrash free. The medic released the button after what seemed like an eternity, smile ever present as he leaned down to cup Blaster's faceplates.

"Feeling more friendly now?"

"J-Jou're going to do it anyvay!" Blaster panted, optics dimmed nearly offline from the pain. "I don't zee _vhy_ jou vant my permizzion!" Ratchet's helm tilted for a moment before he shrugged idly.

"Fair enough." His finger came down again, administering a shock long enough to disorient the audiobot before he started his "examination". One servo gripped an audio fin, fingers tweaking the appendage harshly as the medic started making notes in a detached tone.

"Subject seems to be partial to audio stimulation," Ratchet said, grinning as Blaster's vents hitched and whined as his servo continued the assault. "Other areas of possible arousal: tapedeck, vocal cords—"

"Ach…ztop zhat…" Blaster groaned, shivering as his audio was pleasantly abused. He was the furthest thing from a masochist, but the stimulation was just under the threshold of pain, rocking his systems with the same pleasurable feedback he was so unused to receiving.

"—subject has a bad habit of talking back during the experiments, however." Ratchet paused, fiddling with the remote with a dangerous expression. "However, with the proper application of charge—" The shock collar reactivated, the voltage lowered significantly. The pulse was long and languid, buzzing slowly through Blaster's system with a fuzzy pleasure that made his backstruts arch right off the berth, his vocals choking on a moan. Ratchet grinned. "—the subject may be feeling more _pliable_."

"Haaahnn, _frag jou_…" Blaster snarled, his tone unable to keep the previous venom. His paranoid distrust of the medic was slowly being overridden by the arousal clouding his processor and the servo still stroking his audio fin was not helping in the slightest.

"But of course," Ratchet said, leaning in to hiss directly into Blaster's unoccupied audio. "That's what you're here for~!" Blaster keened in embarrassment, his cooling fans kicking on almost instantly at the declaration.

"Hm…subject seems to be stimulated by direct application of certain audio timbres," Ratchet continued, his vocals rumbling directly into the audio fin. The servo abandoned Blaster's finial, much to his barely contained dismay, to wander south, ghosting across the mech's vocal cables. "Perhaps this is why the subject listens to so much music?" Blaster whimpered incoherently, optics offlining. Perhaps if he didn't see who was causing it, he could find some enjoyment.

"Nurse Blaster…online your optics." Ratchet punctuated the order with a light squeeze to his vocals, the purred command sending sparks skittering over Blaster's systems. Against his better judgment, Blaster obeyed.

"Blaster, I wonder…do you know how _charged_ I've been today, watching you wander around my medbay?" Ratchet asked, his mouth scant millimeters from the oversensitized audio fin. "Wobbling around, barely able to stand, faceplates _burning_ with humiliation?" Blaster shivered, unable to contain a small whimper; he hated the words, but the _tone_. "I nearly threw you down when First Aid started on you. So _flustered._" The medic dragged his glossa up the twitching audio fin, grinning as Blaster's whimper evolved into a choked moan. "You would've liked that, hm? Being taken, bent over the berth like the naughty nurse First Aid likes to act like?"

The servo had wandered further south, tracing designs into Blaster's tapedeck, tapping a rhythm out over the glass as Blaster tried to swallow the pleasured noises he was making. His audio fins vibrated in time with the beat, the audiobot nearly a quivering mess as Ratchet chuckled, his vocals rumbling into the finials.

"N-Nein!" Blaster choked out, hissing as Ratchet's servo skimmed over a button. "I vouldn't—"his protests were effectively silenced as Ratchet nipped the finial, a strangled hum escaping him.

"You keep saying _nein_," Ratchet said, his servo tracing nonsense patterns lower until his fingers tapped an erratic beat right over Blaster's interface panel, "but I bet you're saying _ja_ down here~."

"I'm nnnaAAGHKK-!" Blaster muted his traitorous vocals with a burst of static, unwilling to let anything else escape him as Ratchet continued his rhythmic touch. The medic grinned, moving to straddle the conflicted mech, settling his codpiece right above Blaster's as he leaned over to continue the verbal assault.

"Prove me wrong then, _Blaster_." Ratchet ground his codpiece down, feeling the obvious heat from Blaster's as he nipped a path down the audio fin. "Open up for me. Let's see just how unaroused you are." Blaster remained mute, shaking his helm back and forth as fast as he could without striking an audio. Ratchet hummed, relishing the shiver that resulted from it. "Do you know how _revved _I was today? You looked so _humiliated_ wobbling around on those struts, though…you look _so much better_ on your back with them."

Blaster looked ready to protest again, going so far as to open his mouth before Ratchet sucked the audio fin into his mouth, rolling his glossa around the tip as the audiobot arched, his hips slamming into Ratchet's as his vocals screamed static. A nearly inaudible click followed and Ratchet grinned around the finial, his servo sliding in between Blaster's immobile legs as he drew back with one last drag of his glossa.

"Ah~? Well, what do you know?" His fingers outlined the port slowly, the feel of lubricants already spreading easily as Blaster's helm dropped back against the berth, his optics offlining with a heaving groan. "Not so unaroused after all. Something I said?"

"Jou are a _**complete fragger!**_" Blaster complained, his hips rolling up against the touch unbidden. Ratchet chuckled, leaning back far enough to take in the miserably aroused look on Blaster's faceplates.

"Thank you. You're a lot more charming when you're spread out, writhing under me." Ratchet leaned forward again, one servo yanking up the nurse uniform to better access Blaster's interfacing equipment as the other continued to tease the whimpering mech's port. "I wonder. Could I get you to overload just by _talking_? I bet I could. But no…you'd want my spike, wouldn't you? Buried deep inside your port, my servos on your audios, right? Tell me if I'm close, _Nurse_."

"I don't vant…kkkHHK-!" Blaster's helm slammed back against the berth again, the audiobot trying to bite back any further noises of approval. "Ztop zhat already! I don't vant jou touching me!"

"So you say…" Ratchet smiled, roughly jamming a finger into Blaster's port. The mech hissed, his optics flickering erratically. "But _this_ says differently. I bet if I wanted to, I could make you overload by just whispering about all the things I want to do to you into your twitchy little audios. Am I right?" Blaster's intakes choked, a ghost of a word skimming his lips before he clenched them shut.

"_I_ _saw that_." The medic withdrew his finger and slammed in a second, grinning manically as the audiobot screeched. "What was that, _Nurse_? I just saw you try to say something." When Blaster was slow to respond, Ratchet ceased his motions, instead crooking one finger up and over to brush against a node he knew was there.

"Ja!" Blaster shouted, his servos clenching against the berth uselessly. "I zaid ja! Ztop zhat!"

"Ja, what?" The stricken look on Blaster's face was precious, nearly as precious as the nearly despairing look that appeared when Ratchet started to drag his fingers out with a quirk of an optic ridge.

"_**Ja**_, jou could probably haf me overload, okay!" Blaster admitted, his hips rocking as far as they could in desperation. "Are jou happy now?" Ratchet hummed slightly, rewarding Blaster with a short thrust of his fingers.

"Almost. I want to hear you say something first, before I'm _satisfied_." Ratchet's cooling fans had kicked on at last, engine starting to rev as Blaster devolved from a protesting officer to a whimpering, writhing mess sprawled across the berth.

"Vhat, _vhat_, jou zadiztic _**glitch**_!" Blaster snarled, hips belying his want as he tried to rock down again. Ratchet smirked, stilling his movements completely as he leaned over the other mech's audios.

"I want you to admit that you need my spike in your port to overload," Ratchet purred, systems humming as Blaster's optics blazed with a moment of clarity. "I want to hear you admit you want it inside you, stretching your port out, want to hear you screaming my designation as you overload, _Blaster_." The communications officer groaned, arching his backstruts in half-arousal, half-irritation.

"I'm not going to lie for jour zick amuzement," he ground out, optics flashing dangerously. Ratchet quirked an optic ridge, withdrawing his fingers from Blaster's port entirely.

"Oh, really?" The medic ignored the whimpering apology in Blaster's optics, opting instead to use the remote, sending the pleasurable shock through the collar again. Blaster keened, optics offlined as the shock arced from his structure, coursing through Ratchet as well.

"Alright, alright!" the audiobot cried, vents cycling heavily, fingers scraping the berth. "Z-Ztop buzzing zhat!" Ratchet released the button, amused as Blaster tried to regain a measure of composure.

"I'm waiting." Blaster growled, more purr than malice, and finally looked Ratchet in the optics, rocking his hips up to brush against Ratchet's codpiece, cycling his vents rapidly.

"I vant jour zpike, Herr Doktor," Blaster bent as far as he could, licking a path past Ratchet's chin and across his lips. "I vant it to overload, ja? Help jour nurze, Doktor?" Ratchet smirked, returning his mouth to nip at Blaster's audio.

"Good mech." Ratchet's servo returned, thrusting fingers shallowly into Blaster's port as he traced the outline of his tapedeck through the cloth costume. "Seeing you like this, _humiliated_, all cycle? Saying you need my spike so _desperately_? I'm amazed I didn't just slam you against a wall and frag you until you couldn't stand after Blurr walked in the first time." Blaster groaned, offlining his optics as Ratchet began to thrust his fingers deeper, scraping deliberately against specific nodes. "So embarrassed. So _eager _for it too. Your port's practically begging for my spike, even if you won't."

The sound of Ratchet's panel retracting did not go unnoticed. Blaster's dazed optics seemed to focus for a klik, narrowing at the noise with an animalistic recognition. Smirking, Ratchet deactivated the restraints containing Blaster's ankles, shoving his legs apart to settle comfortably in between them.

"Are you ready, _Nurse_?" he questioned, positioning his spike at Blaster's entrance with a smug sense of satisfaction. Hissing, Blaster hooked his legs together behind Ratchet, jerking them back and burying Ratchet's spike deep within his port with a strangled moan.

"Blaster, what the—!"Ratchet ground his denta together, suddenly engulfed in the heat of Blaster's port. The audiobot scraped at the berth, optics glazed slightly as his legs trembled.

"Taking. Too long," Blaster sighed, rolling his hips forward. "Talking. Too much." Ratchet smirked slightly, snapping his hips forward as Blaster's legs started to loosen their grip.

"Oh? I though you _liked _hearing mechs talk," the medic teased, keeping his thrusts shallow and quick. "You're always talking about being an audiobot. I just _assumed_ you'd rather hear me talk about what I'd do to you, rather than have me do it."

"Jou're lucky…I'm tied down," Blaster panted, leaning up to lick teasingly at Ratchet's neck cables. "Othervize, zhis vould haf gone _sehr_ differently."

"Different?" Ratchet punctuated his question with a deeper thrust, a wry smirk appearing as Blaster swallowed his reaction. "Your port says otherwise." Ratchet paused mid-thrust, drinking in the disappointed chirp. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you agreed to this just to get fragged." Driving back in to the hilt, Ratchet paused again, grinning at Blaster's startled gasp. "Am I right?"

Ratchet grinned at Blaster's shaking helm, resuming a steady rhythm as he began to thrust again. "I think I am. I think you _wanted _this, to get taken advantage of. Look at you." Blaster was the picture of debauched, legs spread wide as Ratchet sped up his pace, optics dazed and uniform skirt hiked nearly to his chassis. Lubricant smeared the insides of his thighs, the audiobot straining and grasping at nothing as the medic continued.

"I think you wanted a good. _Hard. _Frag." He punctuated each word with a harsh thrust, watching as Blaster started to come undone under him. "I think you wanted to be humiliated, to be bent over a berth in front of everyone. I bet First Aid would have loved the view." Blaster snarled wordlessly, snapping out to graze Ratchet's neck cables with his denta. The medic avoided the half-hearted attack, pinning Blaster to the berth with a servo around his neck cables.

"Is that what you wanted, _Blaster_~?" he purred, dragging his glossa down an audio fin as the mech below him writhed, his whole frame humming. "That's right. Bent over a berth, showing off that pretty aft while First Aid watches, watches and listens as I _frag you_ right into the next cycle. Was that what you wanted, my little nurse _slut_?" Blaster's gears shrieked as he shook his helm, both confirming and denying Ratchet's assumptions as the medic increased the pace again, feeling Blaster's port starting to twitch as he angled his thrusts directly towards a cluster of nodes.

"Close? I can feel you, you're _close_. Getting off on the embarrassment, aren't you?" Ratchet leered, staring Blaster directly in the optics, challenging. "Overload for me, Blaster. Overload for your medic." The silk-purr of the order and the repeated assault on the node cluster sent Blaster spiraling over the edge, overloading with a shrieked "_RATCHET"_ and a round of German expletives. Ratchet smirked, only a few harsh thrusts behind as Blaster's port spasmed around his spike, legs clenching the medic closer instinctually. The medic overloaded with a stifled groan, burying his spike deep within the twitching audiobot as Blaster scraped grooves into the berth, optics offlined as the pair rode out their overloads.

Ratchet was the first to recover, withdrawing himself from Blaster with a sigh. He idly dragged his finger through the combined mess leaking onto Blaster's thigh, pressing the finger against Blaster's lip components after a moment of contemplation. Unthinkingly, Blaster's licked the finger clean, too far gone to notice what it was. The audiobot hummed, his entire systems pitching a strange tune in the post overload haze.

"That wasn't bad, Blaster," Ratchet commented, locating a rage to clean himself with before replacing his panel. "I'll be back once I finish recharging."

"Hnn…?" Blaster rebooted his optics, processor finally pinging after a long second that something wasn't quite right. "Vait, _vhat_? I zhought jou vere going to remove zhe heel ztrutz!" Ratchet smirked, making a big deal out of stretching his arms over his helm.

"No…I couldn't possibly right now. I'm far too drained." The medic grinned, waving cheekily as he started to head towards his quarters. "I'll come restore you after I recharge. The medbay will unlock itself early on. Be sure to take down names and numbers for me if anyone comes in before I wake up."

"_Namez und…_Ratchet! Jou can't pozzibly leave me hier! _Like zhis_!"

The medic paused, taking a moment to note the bound servos, the mussed uniform, the telltale white paint scuffs, and the drying lubricants that, if left uncleaned, would soon serve as a temporary seal to keep Blaster's panel wide open. His grin widened.

"Yes, I don't see why not. Good night, Blaster!"

"_**FRAG JOU, HERR DOKTOR.**_"


End file.
